In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,175 and 5,184,685 by the same inventor, incorporated herein by reference, the problems of applying fertilizer, pesticide or any combination thereof, while at the same time cultivating the ground, are discussed. An apparatus to solve these problems is especially useful in a nursery.
Growth of plants for commercial sale and planting around business structures or residential structures is still an extremely important business. The advantages of plants and trees both from an aesthetic and ecological standpoint are thoroughly discussed in the referenced patents. Growing of the trees in a nursery is greatly assisted by the devices described in the prior patents.
However, the devices described in the prior patents can be improved. Basically, the devices described in the prior patents are now known to be somewhat larger than a nursery can efficiently use. If the trees are planted even closer together in order to provide for more efficient use of the soil for growing the trees, more trees can be grown on less land. Yet, it must also be possible to service the trees efficiently, to provide for efficient growth.
It is difficult to develop a walk behind device that can be easily maneuvered, even considering the tight spaces of a nursery which grows trees. The steering assembly has to be adjusted properly and effective in tight places. The device has to be large enough to carry the required equipment. With the increased size of the device to carry the equipment, which provides the multiple functions, comes weight and difficulty of maneuvering the equipment for the operation.
Thus, use of a tractor, or other type of self-propelled ride upon modified a device is required for multiple functions and nursery treatments. What is desired is to provide for a smaller walk behind device which can be as easily, or more easily steered and handled in tighter corners, than a ride upon device.
While it is desired to apply fertilizer and other nutrients, along with a pesticide and a herbicide around a tree to assist in the growing thereof, it can be a problem if the spray contacts the bark. Such contact can destroy the advantage of the treatment. It is desired to avoid such bark spraying. Yet to avoid such spraying contact with the bark is difficult when using a tractor or similar device when spraying.
The size of the prior art device requires a larger area around the trees to permit maneuvers therebetween. But to plant more trees in the same land area requires hand treatment and cultivation. It is desirable to decrease the area required between the trees and provide the same protection as provided by the device described in the prior patents, while at the same time achieving the same results. If this can be accomplished, the same efficiency can be achieved as with the device of the prior art, while at the same time providing for more efficient use of land due to permitting the growing of more trees on that same land area.
As indicated in the prior patents, the appropriate device includes a place for the operator to ride. The sheer size of a device combining all of those features require the tractor type rider. If the tractor can be eliminated, while leaving the device still easily operable, the land can be used even more efficiently. The device can also be made much smaller.
It is difficult to even conceive of a device, which will cultivate or till, and apply fertilizer or herbicide, with one pass of the device. Without a tractor, it is difficult to provide for steering and maneuverability for a walk behind model. Yet it is clear that such a walk behind model can permit more efficient use of the land.